Not Lost, Merely Misplaced
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Richie can't find his glasses. Virgil assists with the search in the most amusing of ways... .:. A drabble full of fluffy VR slash. Enjoy, huhu.


**A/N: The inspiration for this came from me having a dream in which I lost my glasses and Richie was helping me find them, LOLOLOL.**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit!" is the first thing to reach Virgil's ears as he steps into the threshold of the Gas Station of Solitude.

Quirking an eyebrow, the mocha teen pads up behind a rather frustrated blond to ask, "Whatsa matter, Rich?"

"I can't find my glasses!" the other complains as he tosses a few papers onto a surface. He continues on to lift miscellaneous gadgets to peer under and around them. "I set 'em down before our last fight to put on my helmet, but now they're nowhere to be found!"

Virgil cracks a grin. "Maybe Backpack is playing a round of guess-where-I-hid-them with you," he chuckles lightly as he leans against the car lift. They often use it as a worktable.

"Nah, Backpack wouldn't do that, he's just a hunk of hardware…" he replies absentmindedly. But then Richie pauses in his search to glance at the other boy. "But you would." He furrows his brows and holds up a hand, palm-side up, fingers wiggling. "Hand them over, Virg. I know you took them."

Virgil blinks innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, man," he says simply. "I didn't take your glasses."

"Of 'course you didn't," Richie sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. His blurry vision is beginning to give him a headache. "Would you at least help me look, then?" he requests tiredly. He's been searching for nearly thirty minutes; he's turned this entire gas station upside down, but to no avail. He's currently looking over the obvious things he might've missed in his haste, since half the time whatever he's lost winds up being right in front of his face.

Virgil shrugs his compliance. "Sure."

"Thanks," Richie grunts as sets a large drawer onto the car lift and starts shifting through it.

Virgil walks towards a cabinet full of other drawers and pretends to peer into a few of them as he withdraws something thin and wiry from his pocket. He drops the object onto the floor. "Hey!" he says in a shipper tone, an expression of false surprise on his brown face. "I think I found them!"

"Really? Where at?" Richie answers eagerly. He speeds over to Virgil's side.

The mocha teen stoops down to pick up the object he purposely dropped. He lifts them into the air, and with a short rub of his shirt tail on the lenses, presents it to the blond.

"My glasses!" Richie exclaims with a smile. He reaches out to grab them, but Virgil yanks them back and holds his hand high above his head. Richie's smile falls. "_Hey!_"

"You were right, y'know," Virgil teases mildly. "I had them all along."

An idea pops into Richie's head to get his possession back. He forces a sly smile to his lips as he closes the distance between them. "I should be furious with you right now," he murmurs slowly. Virgil closes his eyes expectantly. "And I will be furious… in a minute," the blond continues. He places a loose kiss on Virgil's lips as his hand trails up to snatch his glasses away.

Virgil snaps out of the kiss to stare at the now grinning genius. "You tricked me! You distracted me to get them back! That's not playing fair, Richie."

"All's fair in love and war, V," Richie retorts casually as he replaces his glasses on his face. "I do what I have to in order to get what I want."

"You're a dick," Virgil grumbles, his thick lower lip gutting out slightly into a miniature pout. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Now V, what'd I say about calling me Dick? It's my least favorite nickname for Richard," Richie grins as he turns around to clean up the mess he made while searching for the not-so-lost-after-all spectacles.

But the blond is caught from behind by two strong arms around his waist. "I guess this is your fury, huh? It's not very scary," Virgil purrs in Richie's pierced ear. "But you should lighten up; I was just messing with you." He raises a hand to send a teeny electrical current through the blond locks, making them stand on end. His amusement of the static-charged appearance is evident in his next set of words. "You have to admit, making you think you misplaced your glasses was a pretty funny idea."

"Maybe to you," Richie huffs a bit dejectedly. He smoothes out his unruly hair, a small shock lighting his fingertips as he does so.

"It's not my fault that I find your reactions hilarious," Virgil defends himself with another chuckle. He bends down to nuzzle into Richie's neck. The scents of laundry softener on Richie's hoodie and the shampoo lingering in his hair wafts into Virgil's nose. He smiles. He knows how much this tickles Richie, as well as embarrasses him, which ultimately makes any anger he has left towards Virgil disappear.

It works, as the black teen predicted. Richie melts, a short sigh emitting from his mouth as his muscles loose their tension. He twists his thinner frame around to face his boyfriend. "You're a real pain in my ass, do you know that?"

"Yep, I'm fully aware of that little fact, and I'm damn proud of it," Virgil grins prior to leaning in for another, deeper kiss. Richie's arms wrap around his neck, warm and tight. Virgil's smile grows, making the blond's lips touch teeth. As he pulls back, Virgil lets out a laugh. "I'll have to remember to do this again."

Richie flashes a devious smirk. "Me too," he says, "Only next time, let's see how _you _like it when I hide something of yours that you need. Like, say, your Static mask?"

"You wouldn't!" the other gasps.

"I _would_."


End file.
